Cube
Cube is Yucie's steward, a demon who left the Demon World in order to serve humans. He lives in Yucie's house and serves her and her father. General Information Cube makes his first appearance in the debut episode of the series as Yuushi and Gunbard's butler. He is a mocha-skinned young man in appearance with pointed ears, plum-colored hair, and blue, pupiless eyes. He is most commonly seen wearing a navy blue uniform consisting of a long-sleeved shirt with a red emblem on it's front and an odd pants/shoes one-piece. While he appears no taller than Yuushi and her friends, it is implied that he is, if not an adult, near to being one. Cube takes his duties to Yuushi and Gunbard seriously, often trying to ease household conflicts by playing middle-man between them. Just as he tries to remind Yucie that her father only dotes on her because he loves her, he also tries to delicately explain to Gunbard that Yuushi is not a child anymore and needs her space. Needless to say, his efforts often fall on deaf ears. When not tending to his chores around the house or paying respects to Lord Drago, Cube can most usually be found tagging after Yuushi to try and keep her out of trouble or to ensure that she isn't overworking herself. He usually acts as a much-needed voice of reason, as well as a gateway to helpful magical items which are supplied to him by a summoned demon merchant, Soraoto, making him a valuable ally. Personality Of the five stewards in the series, one might guess that Cube has been a servant for the least amount of time. His heart is in the right place, and he takes his tasks seriously, but there is still a lingering, youthful flightiness to him. He becomes flustered at being given more work than he originally agreed to take on, and, if it will move Yuushi's plans forward, is not above decieving her father or knowingly trespassing. It is quite apparent that Cube's loyalties lay, foremostly, with Gunbard, whom he goes out of his way to respect and not disappoint under most circumstances. When it comes to Yuushi, Cube treats her with an almost brotherly sort of affection with no reservations about voicing his exasperation with her when she does something reckless, complaining if he feels she may get them into trouble, or playfully teasing her. Gaga's accusations that Cube's "carefree attitude" and "sloppy behavior" are contributing factors to his failure as a real steward aren't entirely unfounded as they bar him from fully becoming Yuushi's unwavering follower and tireless advocate. However, the very fact he DOES linger a few steps behind the role that's expected of him affords him the luxury of approaching most situations with a cool head and thinking them out logically instead of letting emotion be his only guide. In addition to the other things that set him apart from most demons, Cube seems to have little care for past grudges against him. There had been a point in the past when Cube had been Princess Glenda's steward, but for reasons unknown, abandoned his place at her side in favor of serving Gunbard's household instead. This resulted in the queen banishing him from the Demon World entirely, and bitter feelings toward him on Glenda's part. Despite this, Cube is always quick to greet her with pleasantness in seeming good faith that she'll eventually forget she was angry with him. He seems to have maintained contact and good terms with the Demon King, who was apparently unaware he'd even been banished in the first place As a demon residing in the human world, Cube tries to be careful about the ways he draws attention to himself. He does his best to appear friendly and rule-abiding, though can be easily convinced to abuse his access to the Demon World's cache of spells, devices, and potions for the sake of disturbing the peace if an emergency (or Yucie) demands it. Despite being the supplier of the means, however, Cube usually tries to quietly distance himself from Yuushi's hijinx to avoid becoming directly involved in it. Appearance Despite being a Demon, he has no horns, and he has dark skin. He is small, but can use transformation, but in short time. Background He was a Demon banished by Glenda's mother many years ago. Gunbard found him and took him on his house, in exchange of being a steward on his home. He became also Yucie's steward too. Story Relationships Yucie He is Yucie's steward and servant. He helps her mistress with anything, from simple instructions, covering his mistress to summoning artifacts. Gunbard Although it is unknown how Cube and Gunbard met, but he serves the Human wholeheartedly and loyally. Gaga He develops a friendly rivalry with Gaga, the latter hating him for being an exile. Demon King Cube massages the Demon King sometimes and he doesn't even know he's banished. Gallery CubeEP6.jpeg Cube ep 14.jpeg Odd Facts and Trivia *The incantation Cube recites to summon Soraoto's store of items, "Madaraiatza das perifa LIL cahisa" is taken directly from the opening of the Call of the Aethyr LIL as seen in the publication, The Equinox by Aleister Crowley *Despite others' resemblances to previous characters in the Princess Maker series, Cube is the only confirmed character from the games to have made an appearance in Puchi Puri Yuushi *In the manga, Cube has an "adult form" which he claims he can only assume for mere minutes a day. The reason behind this is never explained, though it implies that he is much older than he appears and that he, too, suffers from a curse of some sort - perhaps a punishment that came with his being banished from the Demon World. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon World Category:Human World